


Dear god!

by IWriteSinsNotTragedies12



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Bitchy, Blowjobs, Dogs, Falling In Love, Fun, Gay Sex, Gifts, Glasses, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Help, Innocent, Love Game, M/M, Masturbate, Masturbation, Naughty, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pervert, Perverted Hannibal, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Serious kinda, Sex, Shyness, Song - Freeform, Stalker Hannibal, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Stalking, Suits, Will - Freeform, Will is a singer, Writer, Writer Hannibal, catcalls, game, just for fun, male sex, old male, stalked will, tease, tiny difference, young male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12
Summary: Hannibal is a very famous 35-year-old book writer who needs some time off his work, oooorrrrr,  that's what his "partner" Bedelia, his two assistants, Abigail and Alana think.They decided to take Hannibal to a local bar where they heard that a stunning young man, Will Graham, would be singing.So how will Hannibal fall for this little angel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a oneshot!!! 
> 
> There is probably going to be more!

"I can't understand that you all, have taken me to such a place," Hannibal said, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked up at the tall building. ` **BarStag** ` Was written with big, black letters, he must give it to them, it could have looked like it said `BlackStag` which did fit the ambiance of the bar, it was a bit smart. But that didn't change the fact that such a place was so improper.

"Hannibal, you have to take a small break. This may not be what you would enjoy but try at least, it would be horribly rude not to." Bedelia answered right back, as she did know how much Hannibal hated rude people or just rude behavior. Hannibal could be seen scoffing as they all entered the medium sized bar. The heavy smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol hit them rather quickly, as Abigail, Alana and Bedelia went in search for the best table that would be in front of the scene, Hannibal took a look around. The place was as nice inside as it was on the outside, he did take note in that most people here were men in their thirties and forties, some of them alone, and others were with their friends laughing and talking rather loudly. 

 _"Rude."_ Hannibal thought, walking over to his seated work partner's and friends as you could call them, they had surprisingly found a table right in front of the scene, giving them an amazing view of what has going to happen. The man seated himself down the closest seat to the scene, Bedelia in front of himself, Abigail besides him, and Alane besides Bedelia.

********************************

A bit later, they ordered; Hannibal wine, Bedelia some strong whiskey, Alana beer, and Abigail a soda. 

"I heard that a young guy was gonna perform, he should have a nice voi-" Abigail was cut shortly off as the curtain got pulled to the side, revealing a grand piano with a kinda old man, probably in his thirties with a simple black suit on, almost beside the piano was a guy with a cello, he too looked in his thirties, still a simple suit on.  In the back, there was another male, in his thirties, playing an elegant looking drumset, and beside him, a bit more in the front were there three males, them too being in their thirties with trumpets.

But the person that seemed to catch everyone's gaze was a curly haired beauty, most men whistled, some even making wolf sounds, at the adorable male with the best-looking suit from all of the other males.  

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The male, probably in his twenties said, voice soft, as the band slowly began playing. The tune was, in fact, pleasurable to the ear, and so was the boy's voice. 

"I think I did it again, I made you believe we're more than just friends..." The boy sang softly as he stepped to the right side of the scene, "Oh baby."  he sang, looking down a guy who seemed to walk to touch him, he put his hand on the bald man's head, pushing him slowly down. 

"It might seem like a crush. But it doesn't mean that I'm serious." The boy seemed to smirk as he had another male offer him his hand to get down from the scene, which he took against, stepping down with such grace that he couldn't be human. 

  
"'Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me. Oh baby, baby." He finished, as he let go of the man´s hand, walking slowly towards another man a bit away, he had a thick coat on and his hair was light blond, touching his face softly. "Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops! You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent!" The boy sang, letting go of the man´s face, walking away from him as he swung his hips, making sure to wink at another man, as he made his way towards some tough looking guy with a huge ass beard. 

Hannibal could feel his eyes tracing the boy's every move, how his hips swung to the music, hot he walking oh so carefully.  

"You see my problem is this, I'm dreaming away. Wishing that heroes, they truly exist. I cry, watching the days! Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways?" The angel of a boytouched the man´s beard, making the man growl in pleasure. "But to lose all my senses, That is just so typically me. Baby, oh." He let go, walking away from the bearded man, and towards Hannibal. 

"Look he´s coming this way!" Alana whispered to the other three, as she looked up at the boy who indeed, was making his way towards their table. Hannibal looked him up and down, it was sure that the boy was in amazing form, truly nice. 

 

"Oops! I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game." The boy sang as he sat down on Hannibal´s lap, grabbing his face with his soft hands. "Oh baby, baby." He frowned his brows as his lips parted a bit as he leaned towards Hannibal's lips, and as in a trance, he leaned in too. But as they were about to kiss, the boy smirked, singing "Oops! You think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above!" He pulled away, "I'm not that innocent!" He got up from Hannibal´s lap, going up on the scene again, continuing the rest of the song. 

 

When done, everyone clapped, even made rude catcalls on the singer who just bowed down, as the curtain closed. 

"Now, was coming here, SUCH a bad idea, Hannibal?" Bedelia asked, a smirk forming on her lips as she gulped her whiskey down, making both Alana and Abigail giggle. 

"No, it... Wasn´t." Hannibal calmly replied, shaking his head trying to get the boy out of his head. 

He just had to get to know the beauty that had left him mesmerized, heck, even longing after his touch.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will isn't a hot mess, he is a clumsy, shy, antisocial cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be mostly about the "real" Will, and not the "sexy" one on stage.

Will Graham, the infamous bar singer at the ' **BarStag'** sat down on the wood floor of his small, warm home in Wolftrap, petting one of his dogs; Buster. The other dogs were eating, happily gulping down their food, there was a nice silence between them until there was a knock on the door.

 _"who could that be?"_ Wil thought as he looked at the clock, 20:30 it said. The male stood up walking towards the door, making Buster walk towards his own half full bowl he had previously eaten out of. 

Unlocking the door made Will smile, it was Beverly, his best friend, and bartender at the bar.

"Come in Bev." Will said, moving out of the way, smiling a bit. He looked in her eyes, she was one of the only people who he dared to do such a thing with. Beverly walked in, Will closed the door as his dogs quickly ran towards the female they too had grown attached to. Jumping up at her, wanting to have her love and attention. But with a whistle from Will, they all stepped down from her, running into their master's bedroom. 

"Will, first things first... Awesome performance, it really felt and looked as if you enjoyed touching those guys." Beverly began babbling about how good he was, and about how he shouldn't be too close to them as they would probably sexually abused him as they made their way to the small kitchen. 

*********

"And the last guy you touched gave you such a creepy stare, it made even ME shiver!" Beverly exclaimed, clearly unhappy at the thought of the man with the most graceful cheekbones ever. 

"Well, he was kinda creepy... But I'm used to creepy old men! It's what you get when you're a 23-year-old that plays a sexy motherfucker." Will said, chuckling as he couldn't call himself a 'sexy motherfucker' or just sexy, he at least wasn't in his own eyes. 

"True, true... But would just have to lean in for a kiss?"

"It's my jo-"

"it's not your job to kiss them."

"Nah, but come on! It's always such great fun to see their clear disappointment!" 

"Or their wallets." Bev quietly replied, smirking as she took a sip of her coffee. Making Will roll his eyes, "I'm not a gold digger Bev!" Will quickly replied, laughing. 

"Ahhh come on! You always choose the men that look as old as time itself and as rich as a king!!!" Bev said, smiling stifling a laugh as she didn't mean what she just said.

"I do hate you, Bev." Will said, smiling softly. As he saw the woman slip him a note, "Wha-... Is this a phone number Bev? If this seriously a fucking phone number? Bev, what the fuck?.... Bev, do I look as if I can talk to someone other than you, Jack and a very few other people? Bev, that isn't a fucking dog, Bev, dogs can't speak. Bev what?" "Well, first things first. Calm the fuck down, second thing, calm the fuck down and the third thing, it's just the dude you almost kissed." Bev answered as if she didn't just state the fact at the red-faced man who looked away. "What the hell am I supposed to do with his number?" Will asked slowly, having a small idea of what his particularly crazy best friend as he liked to call her. "Call him, dear Will!" Bev said a wider smirk forming on her face as Will looked at her face again, grinning. "And what?" Will asked, quickly regretting his whole life and every single choice he had ever taken as he saw the woman grin from ear to ear. "Seduce him, just for fun, of course,~" As those words escaped her lips, Will swallowed thickly, but a few minutes later, a smirk formed on his own lips. Taking his phone out and grabbing the note. "Mission seduction has officially begun!" Will said, raising his voice a bit as he put the number into his phone, calling the older man and putting him on speaker, making a shushing noise towards Bev who put a hand over her mouth. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter, here." A soft voice said, a foreign accent clear in his few words, suddenly, Will´s heart stopped as his confidence suddenly dropped to the ground. "Wil-Will Gra-Graham, the singer from the bar." He mentally kicked himself as he stuttered, he must have sounded so pathetic as he could see Bev wanting to laugh. "Ahh, Will. I see that you did get my note, please, do excuse my rudeness, I should have given it to you, and not one of the bartenders." Hannibal loudly scoffed, his voice was cool and leveled, the man didn't sound human, he sounded more of a robot than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, it's alright..." Said Will, he didn't know what to do or say, his eyebrows frowned at Bev who made a few faces making him bit his lip to hold back the laughs.

"I would like you to join me for dinner, Will, tonight if... If it's not too much of a bother." The man on the other line said, making Will blush lightly, as he was about to say no, Bev kicked him in the leg. 

"I- I would like to join y-you." The boy swallowed thickly, cringing at the pain on his leg. After a few minutes of the man telling his him address and time, hanging up on him.

"Did I just get a date with a man I know nothing about?" Will asked as he looked at Bev with a horribly confused face. 

"Yeah, I guess you did." Bev said, smirking, "Go take a shower, you have to be there in two hours, we have to find some clothes for you to wear!"

*********

"Will, honey. What the hell? Don't you have anything else other than shirts?!?" Bev said as she looked throughout all of Will's clothes, which were really mostly too big shirts, a few t-shirts, jeans and big ass jackets. 

"Well.... Ehm... Technically, nah." 

"My goooodddd!! Here! This is the tightest shirt you have damn it!" Bev yelled, as she took a tight fitting shirt, throwing it right at the males face.

He put it on, looking in the mirror, "It's too tight! You can literally see my form in this! Bev! His going to think that I want to fuck." Will said as he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as he only was in a tight shirt, some grey boxers and some white socks.

"But don't you  _want_ to fuck?" Bev asked, giving Will some skinny jeans that he didn't even know he really owned to put on.

 _"Do I actually want to fuck?"_ Will thought, biting his lip and putting the skinny jeans on. Looking the the mirror as he finished putting his leather boots to the ankles. 

"Daammnnn guurrrllll, y'all be lookin' goooddaaa!!" Bev said, smirking even more than normal. Making a Californian girl accent to mark her sarcasm even more, but truth be told. He looked good.

"Oh shut it." Will grumbled under his breath, walking towards the door and out towards the front door. Dogs running around, but quickly stopping when they saw their owner nicely dressed.

"Okay, I will text you just to make sure that 'mister I have money' didn't kill you or drug you. 'Kay?" Bev asked, making Will roll his eyes as he put a jacket on.

"Sure thing Bev, I will constantly look down at my phone to assure you that Count Dracula won't be drinking my fucking blood." Will sarcastically barked back, smirking as he unlocked the door walking out and towards his car.

"Yes actually!!! It's my jo- okay! It's not my job but I'm concerned that I may loose ma' baba!!!" Bev replied as she grinned from ear to ear as she saw the car door smack closed, an engine starting. And with that. Will was out of sight and towards the strange mans home.

**********

Will was five minutes late, damn. He hated being late, but he had seen a dog.... And no, he sadly couldn't take the poor doggie with him as it's owner ran towards it. 

But, either way, here he stood. Waiting patiently at the door of the _~~house~~_  massive mansion. The man who opened the door was none other than the man that Will had climbed on the lap of, almost kissing him. He felt embarrassment creeping up on him, as he averted his gaze to the mans chest. 

"Good evening, Will." Hannibal said, his accent was more obvious in person than on the phone, it was strange, but not unwanted.

"Good evening, mr. Lecter." Will replied, expecting to feel the others mans emotions hit him like a fire truck, but they didn't. The man was calm, again, too calm. His face gave nothing away, probably just a social mask. Will thought,   as he had sneaked a peek at the man. 

"Please, do enter. Or do you perhaps enjoy staying out in the cold like a dog?" Hannibal asked, as he saw Will enter his home, with a woosh of the air, Hannibal's delicate nose was hit with such foul cologne, that he wanted to turn his nose away and just be rude about it. But he didn't when he smelled something  _irresistible_ under that clearly cheap excuse of a cologne, it was something sweet, something that smelled so manly. 

 _"Is that the smell of his skin?"_ Hannibal thought, closing the door behind his guest, locking it. 

"Thank you, Mr. Hannibal." Will said, as he felt Hannibal take his jacket off. Hanging it.

"No problem, Will. Come along now." Hannibal said, as he turned around and began walking towards the dining room. 

"It's a really lovely house." Will mumbled as he looked around, expensive paintings  decorated the red walls. 

"Thank you, it does make me happy to know that you enjoy my humble home." Hannibal answered, a smile making it's  way on his lips as he walked into the dining room and towards the table, pulling the chair for Will to sit in. 

"Thank you." Will simply said, sitting down, as the older man poured some wine out for him. 

"Chateau Mouton-Rothschild, from the 1945's." Hannibal said as he put the bottle down, putting the cork back in. "I will be joining you soon with dinner." And with those few words, the man was gone, leaving Will alone as he picked up his glass, taking a big gulp, it was amazing!

Well, not really his tastes. But, it was good, he was as rich in color as it was in flavor. He wasn't one for wine, but he would gladly take agains anything as long as it was alcohol. 

He felt his phone buzz, indicating that he just got a message. He put the glass down, taking his phone out of his pocket.

**Bev: Did you arrive safely or is your dead?**

Will chuckled at the small joke, his own reply as sarcastic, if not more than the others. 

**Will: Nah, I'm as dead on the outside as I am on the inside.**

He put the phone back in his pocket as he heard light footsteps enter the room that he was in. 

"Coq au vin." Hannibal said softly, putting the first plate down in front of Will who's mouth just began watering at the thought of the amazing dish, explaining a bit about it. Making Will even hungrier. 

Hannibal leaned down, "Bon Appétit." He whispered in the others ear, putting his own plate down at the head of the table, sitting down, but not before he had poured Will another glass of wine, and himself one. 

Will's cheeks flushed red, but he paid them no mind, taking a bit of the amazing smelling food up, putting a small bite of he food in his mouth he had to fight back a moan. It tasted absolutely amazing!!! 

Sooner than he thought, he had begun to dig in, praising Hannibal on his cocking skills which made the other male happy that the younger male enjoyed it so much. 

Deep down, Hannibal hoped that if Will say what he could offer him, he would consider falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Not fond of eye contact?" Dr. Lecter asked the male who sat across from himself, sipping his wine. After they both had finished their dinner, they had decided to sit a bit in the living room for a friendly chatter. Nothing was said, until now, as Hannibal had broken the pleasant silence. 

Will hesitated a bit, before answering the wrouter and docter, "No, I don't like it... Eyes are too distracting, they are the w-" 

"Windows do the soul? The portal to the others heart and emotions?" Asked Hannibal, as he put his 5 wine glass down on the table, crossing his legs and folding his hands, placing them down on his lap. "Tell me, what do you see it the eyes?" 

"I see the other person, I see their troubles, their lies and sins. The things they wish to forget that never can be forgotten. But the worst of all, I can see myself, it's like looking into a mirror that has thoughts, a mirror who easily can judge you... Make fun of you." Will blured out, drinking the last of his wine, he could feel that he was past tipsy, his mind was clouded with thick, dark smoke.

The answer seemed to intrigue Hannibal more than it should have, the older man could feel a shiver in his spine, he held it back, looking composed as usual. "I see. Are you more afraid that you will see behind the smoke and mirrors of the other person?" Dr. Lecter asked, nose held up high as usually, his back straight, and his limbs relaxed, yet ready to strike.

He in many ways was like a hungry wolf, he held himself up high, but didn't care if he would have to get messy just to get to his prey, and this time. It seemed that the prey was going to be a little, white lamb. "Or are you afraid that they will see behind the mask that you have made for yourself? Afraid that someone will come to close to you, only to hurt and than leave you?" At the sudden questions,  Hannibal saw Will shift, clear discomfort could be tasted in the air, it was so sweet.

"No." 

"No?"

"No." 

"Is a simple 'no' your answer Will? That was in fact quite rude, dear. Aren't you going to apologize?" Hannibal sweetly asked, his accent making his sarcasm stand out even more as he saw Will stand up, his legs almost giving up on him. 

"I don't apologize if it's not my fault,  _doctor_ " The young Graham spat, as he felt his head getting heavy, he soon couldn't handle it any more and he knew it, he knew that he soon would pass out, like he had many times before had when alcohol began to show it's grim face, the grim face of loneliness drowned in the bitter, cheap whiskey he usually had after a rough day of Jack scolding him and guys flirting with him. Hannibal grinned, making Will snap his head towards the sound who made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, both in fear, and pleasure. 

"I see. Do stay here for the night, you aren't in any possible form for driving." Hannibal said, standing up and walking over to the male who tried to walk, but failed, crashing down to the floor and on to his knees, exactly how a newly born lamb would have. Enveloping him in his arms and pulling the limp man up who didn't even try to fight back, even drunk was he smart enough. 

Hannibal began carrying the bit smaller man out of the living room, and up towards one of the guest bedrooms, walking in, and sitting him with much care down on the bed, taking his shoes off and sitting them neatly besides the bed, he knew that Will would feel like crap the next morning, which made him want to laugh. He layed the man down on the bed, taking him his form, his body wasn't that of a mans, he looked a bit like a woman, not a man. But not in a bad way, but in a good one, he was still clearly a male, but not much. 

Mad much as Hannibal wanted to hold back, he couldn't. He leaned down, taking in the delicious smell of the male, the bar cologne was gone, so the only thing left was a masculine smell, yes, here it was. He may look a bit feminine, but his smell was none other than a males. Satisfied enough for now, Hannibal stood yet again up straight, his gaze wondering down to the males pocket, he slipped a hand in there, taking the males phone out, viewing all of the messages and calls from a certain person with the name 'Bev' and a few hearts. 

**Bev: Will! Are you done eating?**

**Bev: Was the food good?**

**Bev: Did ya guys fuck or did he poison your food?**

**Bev: Will? Honey? You there buddy?**

**Bev: Will? WWiiiillllll!!!**

**Bev: Bruuhhhh, did Count Dracula fucking eat you?!**

**Bev: Will? Answer your damn phone!!!**

**Bev: Will, please, don't play pranks on me. Please just text me or call me soon!!**

**Bev: If your sleeping than as soon as you wake up text me, I left your house about 3 hours ago. I'm expecting a text when you wake up! <3 **

The messages made his frown, the 'Bev' girl was one of the bartenders at the bar, she was the only whom he gave his phone number to. How dared she send hearts and call the grown man laying down on his bed for 'honey'? She had no right to do so, right? 

It wasn't as if they were married or something like that, right? Or together, right? They were probably just friends, yes, friends. 

The thoughs of Will having a partner raced in his brain as he put he phone down on the night stand, taking Will's glasses off, putting them besides his phone. He walked out, it not before kissing the others forehead, walking towards his own bedroom, deep in thought of what he could make this Bev girl into, and which sauce was going to follow with.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Will stirred and kicked in his sleep thought out the whole night. The only time he actually got his body to calm down was in the morning when the sun rudely had awoken him. 

He lazily opened his eyes, groaning as he stood up, his head hurt like hell right now, and he couldn't remember anything. He lazily reached over to grab his glasses, putting them on. He looked around, this wasn't his bedroom, or even house!

 _"Where the hell am I?! Ohhh god, okay, stay calm Will. Breath, breath.... Wait, oh no! I'm at Hannibal's home!!"_ Will mentally screamed as he began panting, quickly stopping when his head began to hurt like hell, he needed painkillers. And fast, as he stood up, he looked around, the room was big, heck, even huge! It wasn't like his own small bedroom filled with dog hair. 

He took his phone in hand, putting his shoes on, he had to get out of here fast to avoid any awkward conversation that may happen between them. He should never, ever, ever had agreed to call the male. What if the psychologist, and writer, would think that this meant more than what it actually was? 

What if Will had done something stupid, something that he never would have done sober? The opportunities were truly endless, he could have kissed the man, flirted with him... Even saying something that could be misunderstood or something mean! He felt horrible just at those thoughts, but as he opened his phone, he saw alle of the messages poor Beverly had sent him, which made him feel worse than he already did. 

**Will: I'm so sorry for not answering Bev, but I got too drunk to remember anything really. I just remember having dinner, (which tasted amazing!!) and talking!!!**

Will stood up, putting the phone in his pocket he growled in pain. It even felt as if his legs were made out of jello, he didn't know what the hell was in that wine, but that didn't matter, he would never want to drink any form of wine again. 

Graham began walking towards the door, his brows frowned in pain, his sight was a bit blurry, and his mouth dry. He could feel his 'craving' for painkillers grow even more, but before he could open the door, someone else did, and that someone else, was none other that Hannibal Lecter who had a tray with a glass of water and a few pills. 

"Good morning Will." Hannibal greeted, as he looked down at the younger male, who stiffened as he took a step back, looking up at the mans chest. 

"Morning." Will mumbled, he didn't even wait to have Hannibal tell him to take the pills, because he quickly took them in his hand, and swallowing them dry, the bitter taste of painkillers sending a shiver down his spine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Will. Did you sleep well or was the bed too hard for you?" Hannibal asked, as he walked into the room, the smell of sweat even more intoxicatingly delicious to his nose.

"Oh, no, no. The bed was amazing!" Will said, scratching the back on his neck, cutely yawning but forgetting to cover his mouth, hitting the taller males neck with his warm breath. 

"I see... Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Hannibal asked, keeping his cool even though he wasn't very happy about it, he deemed it as being horribly rude. 

"Well, no-no... I just, uhh, I.." Will stumbled around with his words, clearly unsure of what to say, not the best liar, but that was an advantage for Hannibal. 

"You are just scared that you did something embarrassing yesterday, right? You fear that you tried to kiss me or tried to take my pants off perhaps?" Asked Hannibal, a smirk forming on his face as Will looked away, clearly uncomfortable, "Do you do it often Will?" Hannibal asked, blinking softly. "Do you often leave men longing after you?" Hannibal asked again, stepping closer to the smaller male, the cologne wasn't there any longer, so his smell just came on stronger, "Do you often stay the night with some men, letting them touch you all over the place?"

".... Did you just kindly ask me if I usually have one nightstands?" Will asked, offended in his own way at having the man think something like that. He actually thought that Will got laid! Oh dear god what type of person did he seem like?!

"Yes, I did." Hannibal responded, tightening his grip of the silver tray in his hands.

"Weellll, to your knowledge. I actually sadly don't get laid, but now, if you would excuse me. I would like to come home, I have 7 dogs with very small bladders." Will replied quickly, as he walked behind Hannibal and out, looking around a bit, there was one problem really. He didn't know where the front door was. 

"Will, stay at least for breakfast please. You still are intoxicated, I'm not happy with you driving right now, as you are my friend, and I care for my friends." Hannibal said, turning around and walking out of the guest bedroom, closing the door behind himself, he was sure as hell not going to change the sweaty sheets right now, he was going to keep them for a nice smelling.

Will nodded slowly, his migraines had calmed down a bit, but it was still there. He needed more painkillers, but the thing that desturbed him mostly, and proved Hannibal to be right. Was when his stomach loudly growled, begging to be Fed. Will was blushing out of embarrassment, mumbling a small 'excuse me.' At the sudden sound his body made.

"I guess I could stay a bit longer..." Will said, as he began walking after Hannibal who deep down was excited by this, he liked it when he knew that he was in control, and in wasn't weird that he actually was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Didžkukuliai, potato bumplings. The national dish of Lithuania." Hannibal simply explains as he puts the dish in front on Graham.

Will nodded and smiled, quickly picking the fork and knife up, cutting into the potato dumpling, perfectly cooked meat seeped out of the potato, the smell of it was absolutely amazing, he put it in his mouth, a moan making it's way past his lips as he pulled the piece of food with his lips, chewing slowly. The taste bursting into his mouth, he swallowed slowly, looking Hannibal in the eyes.

"This is absolutely amazing, the taste just burst into your mouth and the potatoes are so good. Especially with the sour cream!" Will praised, looking down at his plate again as he began eating. Will's words made Hannibal smirk.

 _"That's not the only thing that will burst in your mouth if you keep on being so adorable~"_  Hannibal thought, his smirk quickly disappearing, a fake smile grazing his lips.

"Thank you, Will." Lecter replied slowly, beginning to eat himself, he viewed how Will ate, how big his portions should be. He looked kinda underfed, so he couldn't have a partner, right? A partner would surely have fed him, plus, the dark bangs under his eyes show that he doesn't get much sleep, probably an insomniac.

"Will, may I ask you something?" Hannibal asked, as he saw Will swallow, his Adam's apple bubbling up and then down. 

"Sure." 

"Do you have a partner?" 

"No." That was the only reply, nothing too complicated as Hannibal had expected, he saw Will shift as he quickly finished his meal. "Thank you, Dr. Lecter. For every thing, really." Will said, as he stood up, clearly uncomfortable at goodbyes.

"No, it is I who should say thank you, Will." Hannibal said, as he himself stood up, and grabbed Will's hand to bring it up to his lips; Kissing in softly to the shock of he other male, who's cheeks began burning.

"We-well. G-god-goodbye!" Will shouted, as he pulled his smaller hand out of Hannibal's big ones, quickly turning around and running towards the door, opening it. And running towards the front door.

 _"His so deliciously shy, ahhh, those staggering eyes of his. I should have taken a few pictures of his flushed face."_ Hannibal thought, as he calmly picked up the two empty plates, calmly walking out of the dining room and towards the kitchen. He didn't understand why a mere kiss had gotten the male so flushed, well, he did know. But why did it amuse him? Well, Will felt as if his masculinity was been hurt, because of he gesture one would offer a female. A simple kiss to the hand would make a female dwell upon the kind kiss, but a male would as Will had, tried to fight his masculinity.

Will would have to know, if he was going to be together with Hannibal, in both the friendly way, and in a romantic relationship, that he never would be 'manly' again.

He would just be like a mobsters wife. His body would only bare the finest, most expensive robes that money could buy to hug his form. Jewelry would paint his body carefully, and bruises would set an image for everyone else, and himself.

The image of not to disrespect his man, not to disrespect his dear husband who with care, would beat him senseless if he just sent a flirty look at another man than Hannibal, the older man would not care if he did it because of his job. Will should have eyes for him, and him only. 

Those thoughts merely excited Hannibal, the sick pleasure he obtained from imagining Will curled up on the ground in pain, blood painting on his pale skin as paint would be on a canvas. But of course, one had to be careful with the canvas, because once you have painted too much on the same spot, trying to erase it. It would simply just, _break_ , it would never be useful again, it would be just a memory to throw out. 

But than again, he also got excited with the thought of never beating Will, never cutting into his silky pale skin, to never draw blood out of his warm body that would be offered to Hannibal. Those thoughts excited him even more than the  ones about harming his love interest.

A small shiver made it's way across Hannibal's body, sending a little static towards his lower regions, making his cock twitch in joy. Hannibal would just have to write a story about a man like himself, and the angel that Will was. He just  _had_ to feed his obsession, his craving. 

When he wrote, he could express the thing he would dearly love to do, he and had assisted Bedelia in a few dirty novels too, but none of his own. But now, he would do it, he would write one about himself and his Will.

************

_Hannibal, a broad man with dark blond hair. Stylishly slicked back, stood besides_ _of his crush, who lay upon the soft king sized bed, tears in his young, innocent eyes. His hands were tied to the headboard of the bed, and his feet were tied together, his clothes long gone and forgotten on the floor._

_His vision was blurry because of the drugs that had been injected into him, his limbs felt heavy and his eyes were begging for the older man to free_ _him._

_"Dear Will. You look absolutely stunning like that, do you now know?" Hannibal slowly asked, crouching down to touch the other males forehead, a smile making it's way onto his thin lips as he saw the slightly younger boy try to get away._

_********_

"No, no.... Ughh." Hannibal growled under his breath as he just realized, through out the whole 47 pages he just wrote. Was his own name and Will's, he had gotten too deep into his own imagination to stop himself from writing 'Hannibal' or 'Will.' 

He had to start all over again, but not with the growing problem in his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy as ass Hannibal, and a very amused Will.

Hannibal had rewritten the whole story, not using his own name and Will's, as he was yet to notice his erection as he phone buzzed against the hardened member, making him moan as he looked down, noticing his hard on.

He quickly picked the phone up, looking at the caller, his eyes lit up in surprising delight.

 _"Will."_ The man softly thought as he answered the phone, putting it up to his ear. 

"Hello, Will." Hannibal said simply, his hand reaching to grasp himself through the pants.

"Hello Dr. Lect-Lecter.." Will moaned out, making Hannibal lick his lips as he closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to moan at the sound of Will's soft voice, whom was  _moaning_ for him, as he expected that.

"Are you well Will? Something wrong?" Hannibal had asked, rubbing his palm against his lower regions. Opening his eyes again, he wanted to know why Will had decided to call him.

"Well... I missed you," Said Will, Hannibal could just imagine his mouth forming to say those beautiful words. "Truth is, I want you." He quickly finished, making Hannibal frown, did he mean it? 

"You do, Will?" Hannibal asked, as his face returned to it's normal state. He couldn't hear anything in the males voice that would indicate otherwise.

"Oh god, _YES"_ Will replied, a grown escaping his lips. Maybe because of the unholy moans that Will made, that was why Hannibal couldn't detect the foul lie.

"Will... What are you... Doing?" Hannibal asked slowly, as he opened his belt, and unzipped his pants.

"Ohh, I'm just thinking about you... And that _amazing_  body of yours~" Will said  with a shrugging voice, as if he didn't just say that. "I'm thinking about how you would look like all moaning and groaning for _me."_ Will finished saying, just as Hannibal up gracefully shoved a hand down his underwear like a horny teenager would have, too eager to even wait. 

"Would you like that? ME, making YOU moan? So I... I won't have to let you cum till I want you to? To let you come undone by my hand and mouth?" Will innocently asked, making Hannibal stroke himself hard, as he nodded despite the fact that Will couldn't see it.

 _"Yes"_ Hannibal groaned out, he felt like a teenager, coming undone, or just beginning to stroke himself because of a few lustful moans of a man he had only seen two times by far. 

"Good, now, can you please describe what your doing to yourself? Or should I do it first?~" Will asked, as Hannibal streaked himself harder and faster, throwing his head back. 

"You." Hannibal shortly replied, he wasn't usually one to moan under sex, or while he masturbated, but now, he wanted to moan his brains out. But he kept calm, taking deep breaths, only to have them knocked out of himself as Will began speaking.

"I'm thinking about you while stro-stroking my c-c-cock..." Will said, breaths short. "I'm thinking ab-about shoving a finger in myself... Only to imagine it being your co-cock. I want a pic of it, please" Will swallowed thickly, this surely won't work, he knew it. And he deemed it to be true when Hannibal immediately seemed to end the phone call. 

Will laughed, he felt so evil, his moans were so fake that it couldn't be true, dear lord Hannibal actually had excepted it. But as soon as Will heard a 'ding' he looked down at his phone, opening the messages, he screamed as his eyes widen four times their normal size, his grip on his phone tightening.

Will's mouth went dry, and he felt his cheeks immediately heaten up... Hannibal, the serious man whom carried himself with such elegance... Had sent him a dickpic, a fucking, god damn dickpic!! 

How thirsty was the 35 year old man to send a dickpic to a 23 year old? Well, this man did. And damn was he fucking big, holy shit, his dick was that of a horses, and the precum that seemed to be dripping from it, Will must give it to him. He had a nice dick, but there was something there that Will didn't have, it was the foreskin, he found it horribly attractive in the weirdest of ways.

 **Will** : Love it ;-) 

And with that, Hannibal came all over himself and his desk, a growl of pleasure filling the quiet house. 


	8. Chapter 8

"And then he sent me a dickpic!" Will yelled as he downed his whiskey in one big gulp. The three friends of his stopping their work, only to laugh, or more Brian laughing, Jimmy chuckling and Beverly frowning deeply. 

"Wait, he's that type of guy?" Jimmy asked, as he dried off another glass, putting it back in it's place.

"He looks like a someone with a stick up his ass," Brian continued, frowning lightly while he got some new bottles of alcohol up. 

"And not someone who would send a picture of their dick." Bev finished, as she took the empty glass from Will, washing it. 

"Yeah, but I guess he is _that_ type. Of guy." Will said, scoffing, he thought that he and Hannibal could have been okay enough friends, but they couldn't, mostly because of Will's horribly cruel joke. He felt bad for turning the man on, but still. He couldn't care less. "Welp, I should probably get ready... Tonight, the gentlemen aren't fucking nice!~" will announced, as he God up and ran away backstage, getting dressed in a surprisingly nice short, tight outfit. It could be deemed as a  woman's outfit, but it fit him perfectly. And his masculinity could be seen, despite his soft features. 

************* 

The soft tune of a piano could be heard, along with a guitar. 

"Once upon a time I thought. 'What's the one thing I haven't got?'" Will sang, swinging his hips light as he walked out, "There's not a single thing in this world I couldn't buy... That's when a gentleman caught my eye~" Will winked softly as some waiting men, making Hannibal growl softly, he didn't want someone to look so lustfully at _his_ Will.

"Once or twice we went around, but now I'll tell you the thing I've found. You shouldn't make your move until you know the price. Because gentlemen aren't nice!" Will sang, scoffing lightly as he walked around the stage, gracefully. Observing the other men and some women too, most of them were drunk, or just tipsy. 

"Just because I won't agree to take his arm, and I occasionally forget his name. He likes to call inclemency what I call charm! But I, know they're all the same." When Will sang, his voice would sometimes raise up high and than lower into a soft tune, before going powerful again, it made everything so enjoyable.

"I think I've realized my first mistake. When he cried that his heart would break." At break, Will put his hands over his heart, closing his eyes, "I would have thought that I was worth the sacrifice,  
but gentlemen aren't nice." Will softly growled as he opened his eyes. 

"Just because I leave him all alone for days... And go about with others of his, kind." Will said, dripping his hands from his chest and going down to his hips, gripping them roughly. Hannibal along with the other horny ass males there, looked at Will carefully. "He dares complain about my evil ways, and drive me out of my, out of my mind!~" Will smirked, as he walked closer to the edge of the scene, noticing Hannibal his smirk quickly fell, but as soon as it fell, it came again.

"What I relate is hard to bear, I only endure it so that I might spare you ladies!" Will said as he pointed at a woman gently, "I'm not known, for my good advice." Will pointed at himself before he smirk turn into a full on grin.  
"But, gentlemen aren't- So agreeable!~ Love ain't a paradise~ And if I told you once, I won't tell you twice!~"

  
"Gentlemen, aren't nice~" Will ended the song with a small wave at the audience whom clapped and cat called him as he left.

 _"How dear they? Dear god, I will take him NOW~"_ Hannibal thought as he stood up, and walked over to the bartender who appeared to be that Bev girl.  The female who had called him 'Count Dracula.' And called his Will for 'honey.'

"What can I give ya sir?" Beverly asked, as she got a glass ready.

"Two of the strongest whiskeys you have." Hannibal simply replied, to which Bev only nodded, her, Brian and Jimmy giving each other looks as if to ask what the fuck he was going to do with two drinks.

"Here you go, sir." Bev said, handing the man his drinks, to which he paid, heck, even leaving his a buck of her own. Hannibal walked towards the dressing room, giving the guy who protected the door a quick lie, letting him in.

"Hello Will." Hannibal greeted as he closed the door behind himself locking it. Making Will immediately snap his head towards the sound, his eyes widening. 

"Ha-hanni-Hannibal!" Will stuttered, as he got up, the 'dress' which he previously had on, falling down one of his shoulders.

"Did you miss me?~" Hannibal asked, stepping closer and closer to the shocked male, who just nodded a bit, not wanting to anger the male in front of himself. The room was soundproof, so that absolutely sucked like hell. 

"Yes... I did.." Will said softly as Hannibal stood about one foot away from him, as he put the drinks down of the table, Will sat down, beginning to remove the dress again.

"Amazing show, dear." Hannibal said softly, grabbing the males chin, careful not to be harsh. 

"Thank you.." Will replied, he didn't know why, but the only thing he could look at, were Hannibal's eyes. 

"You are quite welcome, is you like the picture I sent you?" Hannibal asked, slowly slipping a hand into his back pocket, taking a small white pill out.

"Yes-yes... I did.." Will said as he closed his eyes, he didn't want to look the man any longer.

 _"Perfect~"_ Hannibal thought as he quickly slipped the pill into Will's drink, waiting a few seconds for it to dissolve without a trace.

"Let's have a drink. Cheers, William." Hannibal softly said, as he let go of the mans chin, taking his own drink and taking a sip, the horrible taste of whiskey filling is mouth.

"Cheers!" Will said, as he, without a second thought, took the drink in hand. And chugged it down, the taste of Whiskey soothing to his tastebuds.

 

A few minutes later, Will began sweating more and more. "Is-is it-it ju-jus-just m-me... Or is-is it ho-ho-hot he-her-..." Will didn't even get to finish his sentence because he fell down from the chair, the glass falling along him, breaking. 

"Ohhh, dear Will. I will take great care of you, trust me~" Hannibal purred as Will closed his blue eyes, falling into a _very_ deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaahhhhhh, another chapter!!!

_"He's so beautiful."_ Hannibal thought as he picked the slightly smaller male up in his big, strong arms. He only wanted to kiss and hug the man, but he had to hold back. Hannibal quietly walked towards the big window, opening it with a loud creak, he gracefully stepped out, careful not to hit Will's head.

The happy writer made his way towards his car who just seemed to be waiting for him, he unlocked it, and opened the back door, laying Will down on the backseats, they were wide enough to ensure a nice resting place for Will. Closing the door, he stepped upfront, opening the door and stepping inside, closing it afterwards, putting his seatbelt on. 

Starting the engine and turning the heat on, even though drugged, Will could still fall ill, and that wouldn't be _fun_. Hannibal quietly began driving, the only sounds, were coming from the radio who poured soft classical music. 

Despite the Lecters better judgment, he couldn't help but look in the mirror which gave a perfect, foul view of the young male.

The males pale skin shined in the light of the moon and the only thing he had on were shoes, stockings, and underwear. Nothing else was a burden to the man's body, it was absolutely stunning, it so delicious and soft...

The only thing Hannibal wanted to do was to _bite_ the skin to deeply mark it. Hannibal wanted to claim the singer, claim him so no one else would even _dare_ to touch him.

So no one would dare to even raise their eyes to him, the plans he first had, have changed. He first just wanted to have a hook up with him, but later, he wanted to have a relationship... And now, he _needed_ a relationship with him.

************

 _"Should i drug him further?"_ Hannibal though, looking down at the limp male on his bed, they must have arrived an few ago, a peaceful drive it really was, and a maybe half an hour ago. Bedelia had come over to discuss a story with him, he had to be careful of his not smelling the bar on him, she would have questions, and she was a smart woman. She could sometimes see through his lies, but not really, she was still painfully obvious of many, _many_ deep secrets. 

*****************

Hannibal stood in the kitchen, he was cooking a 'simple' yet stunning dish. It was just a crab and Flounder Roulade: A refined, almost delicate roll of large pieces of jumbo lump crab carefully wrapped in succulent flounder, and then gently placed atop a platform of rich, creamy risotto becomes edible art...

Just a mere simple dish in Hannibal's book and this 'grab' was, in fact, Violeta Herrstonf. A very ugly woman who once, had hit his shoulder while walking without excusing herself, he at least had finally made her pretty, he couldn't help but imagine Will eating it. Mm... Hannibal always got a kick out of stuff like this, he loved it when he fed _people_ to _other_ people. It's was always so beautiful just to see them eat their own kind. 

A loud click made Hannibal snap out of his thoughts, his hand tightening around the bloody knife he had in hand. 

 _"Will."_ Hannibal thought as he began speed running out of the dark kitchen, down the red corridor, and towards the front door. And there was little Will Graham, barely clothed and weak looking. The singer seemed to stop dead in his tracks when he felt warm breathing down his neck, a shiver left his body.

"Dr-Dr. Lec-Lecter..." Will stuttered as he slowly turned around, looking down at he mans chest... Bad idea... The first thing he noticed was the bloody knife that rested upon the man's palm. His usually pale self became paler and paler, he didn't breath any longer, not as if he _could_. 

"Will, could you tell me _what_ you exactly were going to do?" Hannibal asked, his voice dangerously dark when he lifted the knife up to the man's throat, tracing it slowly, carefully touching it, he wouldn't cut him... _Too much_.

"Wel-well..." Will stuttered, as he lifted his head up in fear of being cut, which ended with him having dear eye contact with the rich man. "I.... I ha-have to.... My-my dog-dogs.." Will whined, looking away earned him a knife _very_ close to his windpipe, making him immediately look back at the tall, sadistic bastard. 

"I see... Will, you are fully naked, please, do stay behind. I would not feel good if I knew that you have fallen ill, it would make me feel horrible." To Hannibal's words, Will just nodded, and like that, the knife was away from his throat. Will immediately looked down, he had to get out... He just _had_ to if he wanted to see his friends and dogs again.

But how?

That was the big question.

"Come on Will," Hannibal demanded, as he locked the door putting the key in his pants, he knew that he shouldn't have let the key on the nightstand, well. He did, in fact, leave it there to see if Will would run away, he wanted to see how capable the man was before he would take him and _never_ let go. 

Turning around, Hannibal began walking, the grip on the knife was relaxed, or so it seemed. The man held the knife tightly in his hand, he just gave off the illusion of something else. Will quietly followed the man into the kitchen, it was big... But dark with all the grays and blacks, it looked like a morgue in Will's eyes. 

"Sit down." Hannibal yet again demanded, as he walked over to his half-finished meal, he was going to have Will watch him, he was going to have Will watch him cutting another human- or piece of human... Even more that it already was...

Will simply nodded, as he walked towards the chair that was the closest to Hannibal, that's what the sick man wanted, he wanted to have Will close. And when Will did so, he could just hear the excitement in Hannibal's movements.

The most interesting thing at the moment seemed to be the blond males neatly polished, black shoes. Hannibal seemed to have more 'casual' clothing on, though, his neat, black pants and that amazing white shirt, was already fancier and more expensive than Will had ever seen or worn in his entire life. 

"Will?" 

"Yes... Dr. Lecter?"

"Just call me Hannibal."

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"I have, since I first met you, wondered if the roses have wilted if the violets haves died. And if the demons, have ever run circles inside of your head." Hannibal simply said he´s accent more visible with some few words, it sounded so poetic, it was staggering.

"Yes... My own mind does scare me sometimes." Will whispered to himself mostly, wishing that Hannibal didn't hear, but, the hearing of the older man was as good as a sharks was the smell of blood. 

"Do you understand your mind?" Will shook his head.

"Do you know what it is capable of?" Will again, shook his head. Eyes closing in desperate need to get out of there, to go to his happy place if there still was one. He had once fallen down the rabbit hole that he couldn't get out of, madness had enveloped him in her soft breast.

Making him a part of her, and making her, a part of him.

"I will teach you, only if you let me. I want a bite of that knowledge of yours, I want a bite of your soft flesh. I want to tear you up and see what's hidden deep inside." Hannibal hungrily said, as he swallowed thickly, he licked his thin lips, but never looked down at Will. He could just smell the fear, and the relaxation on his limbs, maybe because Hannibal gave off such comfort to a sick person.

No one in their right mind would be calm right now, but Will was insane, the only thing he needed was... Was a little push, just to break the false reality he had built up for himself. Hannibal had decided that after dinner, he would take Will back to his home, he wasn't his to take now, he would have to wait a bit. And Will was a smart man, he would know that he should keep his mouth closed, or else he would suffer deeply...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and teasing chapter, the next one will be worth it~ xD

"The food is.... Very good... Hannibal." Will said, his voice was low and slow, he kept on making eye contact with Hannibal, too scared to look away in fear of the blond man would just take a knife and cut his throat.

"I'm glad that it is to your liking, next time we will have whatever you wish for, Will." Hannibal replied, his voice was calm but he could feel a slight tingling sensation in his throat, and gut.

"... Are you going to be letting me go after this? Or will I just be used as a lifeless sex doll that is only meant for pleasing you?" Will asked, as he shoved another mouthful of the lovely food, a growl could be heard from the slightly older man as Will said those words.

"Will, what you said was horribly rude, so i think that you should leave this table and up to my bedroom to think over what you said." Hannibal growled, as he tighten his hands around the fork and knife, but soon relaxed, he showed no signs of anger any longer.

"But-"

"Get up." Hannibal commanded, as Will let go of his fork and knife, standing up and pushing his chair just enough to go out.

"Thank you for dinner," Will mumbled as he quickly made his way out of the dinning room, and up towards Hannibal's bedroom, his skin pickled with goosebumps as he felt the cold air around his partly naked body, only a pair of thin underwear to cover the most of his shame.

A few minutes later when Hannibal was sure that Will had gotten to his bedroom, the man stood up, grabbing his own plate and Will's, before walking out and into the kitchen, washing the plates and drying them up, putting them in their own place. The eager writer quickly made his way out of the kitchen and up towards his own bedroom, a knot of pleasure beginning to form in his lower stomach at the thoughts of having Will under his tongue.

Hannibal opened the big door, a smile on his thin lips when he saw Will patiently wait on the big king sized bed, legs neatly crossed over each other.

"Will, i think that I must teacher you a small lesson about being disrespectful to me." And with those words, Hannibal closed the door behind himself, a belt hitting the cold floor and a small cry were the only things that could be heard.


End file.
